


HONEYMOON

by noxxx, Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), starker - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collaboration, Crossdressing, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Honeymoon, Ironspider - Freeform, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Peter Parker is a virgin, Protective Tony Stark, Starker, Tony/Peter - Freeform, maregina, peter/tony - Freeform, starkerenespañol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxxx/pseuds/noxxx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Summary: Luna de miel.





	HONEYMOON

“Acepto”.

Una simple palabra que los unía como algo más que simples novios y que ahora daba cuenta a los demás de su nueva relación, de ese compromiso que a los ojos de los demás era eterno y que demostraba lo fuerte que era su amor pese a todas las adversidades que tuvieron que sortear para poder estar juntos. Al fin lo habían logrado. Al fin se pertenecían el uno al otro y llevaban la venia divina que legitimaba su unión.

Salieron de la iglesia para ser bañados en flores y arroz. No podrían estar más felices. May con lágrimas en los ojos abrazó a Peter y lo felicitó, pues no podía creer que su sobrino, quien ayer era tan solo un niño, acabara de casarse con aquel hombre al que siempre vio cómo su ídolo, como su todo y de quien, ella había dudado hasta que vio que en los ojos del mayor refulgía el amor con tanta fuerza. La mujer ya no tuvo desconfianza alguna cuando Tony le aseguró que Peter estaría en buenas manos, que lo haría feliz para siempre y que nunca le haría falta nada. Ella, con una sonrisa, asintió y suspiró aliviada.

Todos sus amigos también se encontraban ahí y varios se acercaron a felicitar a la feliz pareja, a continuación de todos los miembros del equipo con quienes habían vivido la incertidumbre que daban las batallas. Cada uno de los presentes sonreía con una mezcla de emoción pero de desconcierto, como si no terminaran de creer que al fin ese par se hubiera salido con la suya y que pese a todos los pronósticos, hubieran podido aferrarse el uno al otro hasta llegar al altar. Natasha fue la primera en acercarse a felicitarlos y Steve los abrazó fraternalmente deseándoles lo mejor de la vida, pues al fin el rubio había encontrado a su único y verdadero amor en aquel que había sido su amigo de toda la vida. La pareja sabia de buenas a primeras que Bucky amaba a Steve profundamente, y de eso no había duda. No les sorprendería estar atendiendo a su boda en algún futuro cercano. Wanda abrazó con fuerza a Peter, al igual que Mantis quien estaba más que convencida de lo fuerte que era el amor que se profesaban esos dos, que sonreían como un par de bobos.

La fiesta había sido tanto divertida como emotiva, llena de instantes que en más de una ocasión habían ruborizado a Peter por el atrevimiento de su ahora esposo, quien no perdía el toque rememorando cada uno de los momentos y desatinos por los que habían pasado antes de que al fin, Peter le diera el ansiado sí. Los fotógrafos no dejaron de capturar aquellos mágicos momentos, y ya entrada la noche aquel par de enamorados ya había bailado un lento al ritmo de “How deep is your love” de Bee Gees, canción que Tony le dedicó a Peter antes de declarársele y pedirle que uniera su vida a la suya. Fue una noche que nunca olvidarían.

Apenas terminó la fiesta y salió el último invitado, la feliz pareja tomó el avión rumbo a Indonesia donde pasarían su luna de miel, a sugerencia de Tony, quien soñaba con ver a su joven y amado esposo retozando en la arena paradisiaca de aquellas playas. Durante el vuelo, Peter se encontraba dormido pacíficamente en el hombro de Tony mientras que el mayor admiraba el infinito desierto de nubes a través de la ventana. Se sentía en completa armonía con el muchacho a su lado, tan dulce y tierno como siempre.

Apenas llegaron al hotel, ambos fueron a desempacar y almorzar. Aunque acababan de casarse, nada entre ellos dos había cambiado demasiado. Aun platicaban de las cosas de siempre, y Tony hacia las mismas bromas que siempre lograban hacer reír a Peter. Fue en un momento de paz que el joven entrelazó su mano con la del hombre, y Tony admiró aquellas alianzas que ahora los unía como esposos. Tony besó el anillo de Peter y lo miró a los ojos, no tenía que decirlo en palabras pero el joven pudo comprender muy bien a que se refería. Esos ojos eran de amor, de devoción, de infinito cariño.

La noche llegó y Peter le insistió a Tony con ir a caminar por la playa. De verdad quería aprovechar la primera noche que se encontraban allí.

—Vamos un rato, por favor – le pidió con esos ojos de cachorro que tenían el poder de derretirlo.

—Hoy hace frío, vayamos mañana por la tarde mejor – le respondió Tony bebiendo de su café e ignorando esa artimaña que ya conocía demasiado bien.

Peter rodó los ojos dramáticamente a la vez que reía.

—¿Estás seguro que me llevas 30 años? Porque cuando dices cosas así parece que sea el doble.

—En realidad nunca te lo dije, Peter – le respondió el hombre poniéndose completamente serio – Soy… un vampiro.

—¡No puedo creerlo! – dijo el más joven siguiéndole el juego - ¿Acaso brillas bajo el sol?

Entre burla y burla, Peter terminó convenciéndolo. Poco a poco las estrellas fueron apareciendo sobre sus cabezas. Ambos caminaban tranquilamente junto al mar, el sonido de las olas chocando llenaba el silencio. Peter, aprovechando que Tony estaba distraído, lo empujó levemente. El hombre no se quedó atrás y también le dio un pequeño empujón como venganza. No se esperaba que el chico fuera a saltarle encima y los hiciera caer a ambos sobre la arena.

—Ugh, me vas a partir la espalda – se quejó el hombre riendo en el suelo.

—Vas a estar bien – le aseguró Peter a la vez que besaba su mejilla—. Para ser un viejo, te mantienes bastante.

—Y me lo dice un mocoso como tú – le respondió el hombre revolviéndole el cabello.

Se quedaron así, uno al lado del otro mirando las estrellas. Peter se acercó un poco más para apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Tony. Este lo envolvió entre sus brazos para acariciar sus rebeldes rizos, y cuando el joven se volteó para mirarlo a los ojos, ambos poco a poco se acercaron para unir sus bocas. Fue un beso tan ideal y dulce que por poco parecería que estaban en un sueño.

Al no haber nadie, a Tony no le importó comenzar a acariciar a Peter sobre la ropa mientras profundizaba el beso. Cuando Peter enredó una de sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, supo que ese era un camino sin retorno.

—E-Espera – jadeó el hombre separándose del beso. Al ver la mirada confundida de Peter, le movió un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—. Mejor volvamos al hotel, no quisiera que esto pasara a mayores en un lugar público.

Peter se mordió el labio sugerentemente.

—¿Qué? ¿Te da miedo que te lleven preso por seducir a tu propio esposo en su luna de miel?—se burló el joven.

Tony carraspeó mientras sentía que el deseo se intensificaba por sentir el tibio aliento de Peter cerca de sus labios. Le era muy difícil tratar de mantener la cordura en ese momento, pero debía resistir.

—No es eso. Es que realmente no quiero que nadie más sea testigo de todo lo que te quiero hacer. Anda, amor. Vamos a donde realmente tenemos que ir.

Peter se levantó casi de un salto. Tony solo se sacudió torpemente la arena que le había quedado entre la ropa y sin dudarlo, entrelazó su mano con la de Peter. Volvieron rápidamente tomados de las manos al hotel, sin importarles las miradas curiosas de los otros huéspedes. Aunque más de uno les tomó fotografías descaradamente o con toda la discreción y disimulo que podían, aquellos dos estaban perdidos en el dulce sabor de los besos que se prodigaban y poco les importaba que la gente los mirara.

No había nada ni nadie más a su alrededor, pues todo lo que querían era estar al fin juntos y a solas. Todo lo que querían era poder dar rienda suelta a sus anhelos, a poder sentir la calidez de la piel del otro. Ambos podían sentir el deseo creciendo desaforadamente y reclamando lo que era suyo. El camino a la habitación les pareció eterno. Cuando abrieron la puerta, a los dos segundos Tony ya estaba sentado en la cama con el joven sobre su regazo y rodeándolo con sus piernas. Cada toque ardía, y cuando las manos del hombre comenzaron a acariciarlo por debajo de la camisa, Peter emitió un bajo pero delicioso gemido. Con las mejillas rosadas y el cabello despeinado se veía tan hermoso que Tony sintió una corriente de deseo recorrerlo de pies a cabeza.

—E-espérame aquí, voy al baño. No tardo – le aseguró Peter dándole un beso rápido.

Tony suspiró y por un momento, sonrió al darse cuenta de que jamás se había sentido así de emocionado. Era la primera vez que estaban completamente a solas a punto de hacer el amor después de tanto tiempo y él se sentía tan nervioso que por un momento tuvo que cerrar los ojos y empezar a controlar su respiración. Trató de distraerse levantándose para sacudirse la arena que aún tenía entre la ropa, pero era inútil. Sentía que aquellas emociones no cabían en su pecho y que la espera bien había valido la pena. Desde que comenzaron a salir guardaron completa abstinencia, solo para que fuera más especial cuando por fin lo hicieran, pero Tony, astuto como siempre, había tratado de convencer de mil y un maneras al joven de que no habría gran diferencia entre hacerlo cualquier día o en esperar hasta que al fin estuvieran casados. Sin embargo, cuando Peter le había confesado que era virgen y que deseaba hacerlo hasta que estuvieran propiamente casados, el millonario sintió que iba a perder la razón.

Tony tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ceder a la tentación de apresurar la boda solo para hacerle el amor. Ahora tenía un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte para esperar de buena gana y eso también lo había puesto en un estado de expectativa tremendo. Si acaso, en las ocasiones en las que al estar a solas los besos habían subido de intensidad, ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a siquiera tocarse de la cintura para abajo. Para Tony, el simple hecho de imaginarse siendo el primero del joven solo le llenaba el pecho de emoción, lo hacía sentirse invencible y poderoso, como si el ser el primero y el único amante del joven fuera realmente el mayor tesoro que pudiera poseer. Peter era hermoso tanto por dentro como por fuera y por lo mismo, Tony no podía creer lo afortunado que era. Pero pasados casi diez minutos, Tony estaba por ir a buscarlo pues la impaciencia y la incertidumbre lo consumían. Temía que tal vez Peter se hubiera sentido incómodo o algo por el estilo, pues no quería presionarlo con hacer el amor.

De repente, el sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose llamó su atención

—Cierra los ojos, y no hagas trampa, ¿eh?

El hombre obedeció riendo y oyó los pasos del joven aproximándose a él. Cuando por fin lo tuvo enfrente, los abrió y por poco le dio un paro cardiaco.

Lo primero que vio fue blanco sobre blanco, un sublime conjunto de lencería sobre el hermoso joven frente a él. Unas finas medias con detalles de encaje al final, un corsé blanco y un velo del mismo color que decoraba su cabeza creaban la erótica versión de una novia. Tony tragó pesadamente.

—¿Y… que te parece? —preguntó Peter con un hilo de voz.

Tony estaba boquiabierto.

—Yo…

Por primera vez en su vida se quedó sin palabras, pero aun así estiró su mano para tocar aquella fina media de encaje que se ajustaba a la pierna de Peter. No podía creer lo bello que era su cuerpo, tan delicado y delineado, como si hubiese sido tallado a mano. Un ángel puro que lo quería llevar a cometer los pecados más tentadores sin perder su halo de inocencia.

Jadeó pesadamente cuando el joven se le sentó encima, hasta incluso creyó que se le había restregado levemente y otra vez, su cuerpo reaccionó. Peter rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le besó la mejilla, pero aun así se mantuvo cerca de su rostro, juntando las puntas de sus narices.

—Nos costó tanto por fin estar aquí juntos – murmuró, su aliento le hizo cosquillas al mayor—, y tú sabes cuánto te amo, te lo demostré entregándome a ti para siempre—le dijo Peter mostrando el anillo dorado que rodeaba su dedo—. Ya eres mi esposo y por eso, puedes hacerme lo que quieras… ya no hay que aguantar más, Tony. Yo me guardé para ti desde que el día en que te conocí y lo sabes.

Tony se dio cuenta de que el chico temblaba de emoción, y aunque su mirada estaba cargada de deseo por experimentar, aun guardaba un leve brillo de incertidumbre. Por eso mismo, el mayor lo abrazó fuertemente para luego depositar un suave beso sobre su frente.

—Sabes que yo también te amo, que estoy loco por ti y que tú no estás obligado a hacer nada para demostrármelo – le dijo el hombre acariciando su espalda—. Yo te seguiría amando de igual forma, Peter.

El chico no pudo evitar suspirar desconcertado.

—P-Pero…

Tony pasó delicadamente su mano sobre la piel suave de Peter para disimular lo que estaba sintiendo. Él también estaba nervioso.

—Tan solo mírate ¡Estas temblando!

Peter respiró profundamente.

—Solo son nervios, pero de los buenos. Es normal. Además, yo nunca lo había hecho antes y lo sabes… Creo que por eso estoy así…—le recordó sonrojándose.

—Peter – volvió a llamarlo el hombre a la vez que subía lentamente sus manos para tomarlo del rostro y acariciarle las mejillas con ambos pulgares—. Esto puede esperar, de verdad amor, no hay prisa.

No se imaginó que el chico posara su mano suavemente entre sus piernas.

—Pero ya esperamos mucho tiempo…

Tony sonrió de lado ante la seguridad del chico. Podía ver en sus ojos que no se rendiría hasta obtener lo deseado, así que lo tomó de las caderas para acercarlo y comenzó a besarlo a la vez que lo acostaba con delicadeza sobre las sabanas de seda roja. Peter lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lo atraía más y más cerca de aquel infierno que empezaba a arder sobre el lecho nupcial, pese a que se sentía como estar a punto de tocar el cielo. Su cuello era tan suave, no pudo evitar besárselo como si no hubiese mañana. Sabía que esas marcas durarían varios días, pero no le importaba. Hizo lo mismo con su pecho y sus rosados pezones, los cuales besó y lamió con toda la delicadeza del mundo. Su lengua daba lentas vueltas alrededor de cada uno, pero nunca dejaba desatendido al otro ya que si no lo probaba, lo acariciaba con su otra mano. El suave tacto de aquella piel inmaculada y que se le ofrecía cual verdadero manjar, sólo embotó sus sentidos. Tony notó que el chico se encontraba tremendamente excitado y se deleitó con los dulces gemidos que salían de sus labios.

—¿Te gusta amor? —se atrevió a preguntar sabiendo lo obvio de la respuesta.

Peter arqueó su espalda al sentir la punta húmeda de la lengua de Tony, quien seguía deleitándose con aquella suave piel.

—Sí… —jadeó Peter— Me encanta, amor…

Tony sonrió y se acomodó sobre Peter un instante para contemplarlo. Esa imagen era dulce pero al mismo tiempo le parecía morbosa. Aquel velo de tul blanco sólo le daba un aura de sensualidad como nunca lo imaginó. Las orlas sedosas del velo simplemente enmarcaban la delicada silueta del chico y realzaban sus facciones. Tony quería guardar en su memoria aquella escena, quería atesorarla y que nada pudiera borrarla de su mente. Ver a Peter retorciéndose bajo su toque solo lo excitó más. Verlo gemir con los labios entreabiertos, demandantes, lo hizo acercarse para besarlos cual fruta dulce. Peter lo asió con fuerza y enredó sus piernas sobre el torso aun cubierto de Tony.

—Te amo, Tony… —susurró el joven sin dejar de apresar los labios expertos de su ahora esposo.

—Y yo a ti —respondió Tony.

Tony se separó lentamente y con cuidado se deshizo del corsé blanco, el cual dejó a un lado. Con ambas manos acarició el delineado torso del chico y no pudo evitar inclinarse a darle otro beso, y al fin, lo que tanto ansió durante mucho tiempo. Lentamente (como para extender la espera y martirizarse un poco más) removió la delicada ropa interior blanca que el joven utilizaba. Al bajarla, se relamió al encontrar aquello que su esposo tanto se había guardado para él mismo. La rosada y delicada erección se le presentaba sobre el vientre del joven. Al ver como Peter se tapaba un poco el rostro debido a su evidente excitación y el pudor que aún quedaba, las ganas de probarlo solo se hicieron más fuertes para Tony.

Esa desnudez parcial lo enloqueció, pero antes, quería provocar un poco al chico, así que se lamió la palma de una mano y con esa misma comenzó a acariciar la ansiosa erección de arriba abajo, ganándose anticipados suspiros por parte del muchacho. Tony se inclinó lo suficiente para darle una rápida lamida a la rosada y húmeda cabeza de aquel falo. No podía creer que fuera tan suave y aquel despliegue de inocencia cediendo ante la experiencia, lo hizo sentir una rara mezcla de deseo y ternura.

—A-Ah… Tony... – jadeó a la vez que el hombre seguía acariciándolo – Ya… ya puedes…

Tony sonrió complacido. Era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado durante todo ese tiempo.

—Ah-ah, aun no amor. ¿Acaso quieres que te lastime? Tengo que prepararte antes —se disculpó dando suaves besos en la húmeda y dulce piel.

La ansiedad impregnó la voz del joven.

—E-en la mesa de luz dejé una botella, creo que podría servirte…

El hombre miró y una botella de lubricante se encontraba a un lado. La tomó y miró al chico, quien desvió la mirada avergonzado.

—Veo que viniste preparado ¿eh? – bromeó sonriendo de lado.

Peter se mordió el labio en un gesto que mezclaba audacia y un poco de inocencia.

—Tal vez investigué un poco antes de venir…

Tony sonrió mientras abría el envase y se ponía un poco de lubricante en las manos. Dirigió uno de sus dedos a la rosada entrada del muchacho y al presionar levemente, vio como el joven se arqueaba en anticipación. Tony acarició su abdomen para calmarlo y se inclinó para darle un rápido beso en los labios, por el cual Peter sonrió. Poco a poco logró introducirlo hasta el final, acariciando con sumo cuidado aquella estrecha abertura. Pero aún se encontraba demasiado apretado, así que Tony separó suavemente las piernas del joven para poder posarse entre ellas y comenzar a lamer la rosada erección del joven a la vez que introducía un segundo dedo. Quería distraerlo lo más posible de la incomodidad que aquella intrusión inicial. Poco a poco fue preparándolo con sus dedos, abriéndolos de vez en cuando.

La súplica encubriendo la demanda.

—Ya Tony, ya… - rogó el muchacho con la voz quebrada de la excitación.

—Un poco más amor, solo aguanta un poco más – le respondió el hombre acariciando y besando la parte interna de la pierna del chico.

Fue ahí que introdujo un tercer dedo, Peter gimió audiblemente ante la nueva intrusión y Tony comenzó a masturbarlo a la vez que seguía metiendo y sacando sus dedos de dentro del más joven. Una vez que se cercioró que ya estuviese listo, retiró sus dedos de la entrada del chico, quien lo miró de forma algo desencajada. Tony le dio un beso en la frente para calmarlo.

—Ya voy amor, solo espera que me quite la ropa.

—Deja que te ayude – le ofreció Peter con una mirada curiosa, mientras se acomodaba para sentarse.

Poco a poco comenzó a abrirle la camisa. Una vez que la quitó, acarició el maduro cuerpo de Tony. Peter se inclinó para depositar un suave beso sobre la cicatriz donde antes estaba el reactor y Tony sintió una cálida sensación ante esto, porque su esposo de verdad le hacía sentir el amor que le tenía. Y, aun mirándolo a los ojos, se dedicó a desabrocharle el cinturón con cierta torpeza. Tony se dejó desvestir embelesado ante la imagen del dulce chico que se encontraba ansioso por develar su piel.

Cuando le bajó los pantalones, Peter miró con morbosa fascinación aquel enorme y erecto miembro. Por poco le asustó la imagen, pero aquello no apagó su creciente lujuria. Mirando a los ojos a Tony, comenzó a acariciarla con sus delicadas manos. El hombre echó la cabeza hacia atrás ante el toque del joven, quien tímidamente se acercó su cabeza hacia el miembro y, con ojos suplicantes, abrió su boca.

—¿Puedo…?

—Adelante – jadeó Tony removiéndole el cabello del rostro – Pero solo si quieres.

—Claro que quiero – le aseguró el chico dando una rápida lamida desde la base hasta la cabeza. Tony sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, aunque Peter aun no la tenía en su boca sí que depositaba diversos besos o lamidas alrededor de toda su extensión. Sus labios se encontraban tanto brillosos por la saliva como por el fluido pre-seminal que emanaba de la cabeza de aquel miembro erecto.

—Ah… Peter… - gimió con voz grave el hombre al sentir como aquellos finos labios comenzaban a succionar la cabeza. Para ser la primera vez que Peter hacía algo como eso, a Tony le pareció que era la destreza natural del chico la que le dictaba el ritmo a seguir. Aquellos labios que rodeaban su venosa erección era algo digno de ser apreciado, era algo digno de ser disfrutado. Echó la cabeza para atrás dejándose envolver por el placer que le causaba el sentir la inexperiencia de su esposo queriendo complacerlo a como diera lugar. Era el pago justo por esa tortuosa espera que al final, estaba trayendo sus recompensas. Cuando Peter se detuvo, Tony bajó la mirada para entender por qué el joven le estaba privando de aquel torrente de sensaciones.

—Ya Tony… por favor – suplicó aun acariciándolo— Quiero que me lo hagas… ahora. Ya no aguanto más.

“Ni yo” pensó el hombre en su mente ante tal imagen. Con cuidado, Tony acostó a Peter sobre las sabanas y el mismo hizo lo mismo junto a él, pero pegando su pecho a la espalda del muchacho. Depositó un suave beso sobre su hombro para posteriormente comenzar a trazar un rastro de besos húmedos sobre el hermoso cuello con sus labios. Peter se reía un poco debido a las cosquillas que la barba del hombre le provocaba, pero a la vez se derretía al sentir sus dulces besos sobre su piel. Tony le levantó la pierna para tener más acceso a su entrada. Se inclinó para tomar del lubricante y mojó tanto su erección como la entrada de Peter con el mismo. Capturó los labios del chico con los propios cuando comenzó a restregar la cabeza de su miembro contra el orificio del joven, para luego ir introduciéndose poco a poco dentro de él. Peter contuvo la respiración durante el tiempo que Tony se introducía lentamente, y cuando por fin terminó, se quedó así un momento, permitiéndole que se acostumbrase al tamaño. Tony se sentía abrumado ante la sensación de aquella cálida y estrecha abertura recibiéndolo de tal manera y al recordar que aquella era la primera vez de su esposo, solo saboreó mas el momento.

Luego de unos momentos, Peter le tomó de la mandíbula con cuidado para seguirlo besando de forma dulce, como una manera de calmarse a sí mismo. En un susurro, le suplicó que comenzara a moverse, a lo que Tony obedeció. Tony acariciaba la pierna que Peter tenía en el aire con una mano mientras que con la otra lo sostenía de la cabeza para seguir besándolo con todo el cariño del que era capaz.

—Mmm, Tony – gimió el chico contra sus labios – Te amo, te amo…

—Yo también – le respondió el hombre aumentando la intensidad de sus estocadas a la vez que su cuerpo por poco se movía solo.

Tony no paraba de besar a su joven esposo con suavidad y cuidado, procurando no lastimarlo mientras le demostraba su amor por él. Pero el joven, que aún seguía deleitándose de atenciones, nunca creyó que aquello por lo que tanto espero se sentiría tan bien, tan único. Era intoxicante, una presión en su vientre que debe ser liberada.

—Más… más Tony —suplicó el chico embebido en sensaciones inesperadas.

Tony presionó más su cuerpo para sentir más a su esposo. Quería fundirse en él, quería ser uno solo y atendiendo sus propios deseos, comenzó a embestir con más vigor. Los jadeos casi felinos de Peter solo lo hicieron esforzarse más y más y estrujando con sus manos la suave y deliciosa piel, Tony siguió acometiendo con fuerza y ritmo. Él mismo jamás había experimentado tal placer y aunque sentía que estaba a punto de correrse, tuvo que bajar la intensidad.

—Mi amor… eres divino—jadeó cerca del aterciopelado lóbulo de Peter, quien sólo atinaba a responder con gemidos suplicantes.

Peter se aferró con fuerza a las sedosas sábanas, mientras que Tony disfrutaba el roce del tul de ese velo contra su piel. Había imaginado muchos escenarios distintos para esa primera vez, pero tener a Peter usando aquella lencería que le parecía un regalo, era insuperable

Cuando Tony por fin alcanzó su punto dulce, Peter se separó del beso para gemir audiblemente. El hombre sonrió al darse cuenta que por fin lo había logrado, así que comenzó a moverse de forma más lenta pero al mismo tiempo más profunda con tal de seguir estimulándolo. Tony volvió a tomarlo del rostro para introducir su lengua en su boca, sus besos poco a poco volviéndose más sucios, pero no por eso menos apasionados.

Al sentir como el joven se apretaba su alrededor, supo que estaba cerca. Estiró su mano para tomar el miembro de su esposo y comenzar a subir y bajar su mano con ganas, queriendo sacarle todo el cúmulo de sensaciones de su cuerpo. Sus estocadas se habían hecho más rápidas y desesperadas a la par de su mano ya húmeda sobre aquel rosado miembro. Tony seguía besándole el cuello con parsimonia hasta que se separó y lo miró fijamente. Nunca olvidaría el rostro de Peter llegando al clímax, deleitándose con la más deliciosa sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo. Finas manchas del mismo color que la lencería mancharon el torso de Peter quien respiraba entrecortadamente. La visión era tan erótica, tan sublime, que a Tony no le costó demasiado seguirlo poco después. Con un grave y bajo gemido, ya se había vaciado por completo dentro del joven, llenándolo con su semilla y marcándolo para siempre.

Peter se dio la vuelta para abrazar y besar a Tony con dulzura, se notaba que estaba cansado. Tony también lo rodeó con sus brazos y le besó el cabello. Simplemente permanecieron en silencio, ya todo estaba dicho y hecho. Habían sentido una conexión única, de esas que solo sientes una vez en la vida con una sola persona.

—Gracias… - murmuró Peter escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del mayor luego de un rato.

Tony acarició su espalda y sonrió complacido.

—Gracias a ti por haber aparecido en mi vida – le respondió también murmurando.

Peter levantó la mirada y volvió a besarle los labios a su marido para luego reposar su cabeza sobre el pecho del mismo y adentrarse en un profundo sueño.

♡♡♡

Peter despertó al día siguiente solo entre las sabanas. Se dio la vuelta algo confundido hacia al lado de Tony, pero de repente una cálida mano acariciando su cabello le hizo sonreír.

—Buenos días, hermoso.

Tony se inclinó para darle un beso a modo de saludo, el cual Peter correspondió. Miró curioso lo que traía su esposo: una botella, dos copas y un pequeño plato con cerezas.

—Son mis favoritas – exclamó Peter tomando una y mordiéndola

—¿Por qué crees que las traje? – le replicó el hombre sonriendo.

Peter se sonrojó, adoraba cuando el hombre recordaba esos pequeños detalles. Tomó una cereza y se la dio en la boca, Tony la aceptó gustoso. El joven se inclinó para darle un rápido beso con sabor a fruta que pronto se convirtió en una larga sesión de besos y caricias. No podían sacarse las manos de encima ni por un segundo.

Poco después ya estaban vestidos y (luego de un desayuno apropiado en el restaurante del hotel) regresaron a la playa. El infinito océano brillaba por el sol, y ambos se metieron hasta la altura de sus tobillos para poder probar la frescura del agua. Peter juntó un poco en sus manos se la echó en la cabeza a Tony, quien sintió un escalofrío y también le tiró agua al joven. Cuando ya ambos estaban empapados, lo alzó en el aire. Peter daba pequeñas patadas y se removía para zafarse.

—¡Ya Tony! ¡Bájame! – le exigió entre risas.

—Sus deseos son ordenes, señor Stark – respondió Tony dejándolo caer en el agua.

Siguieron jugando un rato más entre las olas hasta que Tony se cansó y le dijo a Peter que se iría a la arena. El joven se quedó un rato más jugando mientras Tony lo apreciaba desde lejos y le sonreía cálidamente ante la visión de su esposo sobre aquellas aguas cristalinas que centelleaban bajo los rayos del sol. Peter lo siguió poco después, sentándose a su lado y posando su cabeza en el hombro del otro.

—Me aburro sin ti – se excusó.

Tony rio y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. Ambos miraron en silencio como el sol poco a poco iba descendiendo en el horizonte, deseando que aquella luna de miel jamás terminase. Tenían la eternidad ahora que estaban juntos y harían lo que fuera con tal de que las cosas siguieran así, con ese u otro escenario perfecto sirviéndoles como pretexto, pero siempre amándose, demostrándose que se pertenecían el uno al otro y que no había nada ni nadie en el mundo capaz de separarlos.

FIN


End file.
